Love is a Battlefield
by Prince of Persia
Summary: Ritsu Sohma has no reason to live. His mother keeps apologizing for him, and the girl he loves can't return his feelings. The only escape he knows is death. Can Tohru stop the depressed monkey or risk losing a beloved friend.
1. Problems

Morning had started to rise as the sound of rushing water was heard. Birds just started to wake up from their daily slumber and began to sing their peaceful songs as they flew around the Sohma Onsen. The wind softly blew through the open windows and doors; brushing the leaves onto the lap of a young man.

Ritsu sat, on his knees, looking at the sky. He let out a soft sigh and looked at the leaf on his lap. He smiled sadly and gently picked up the leaf and rested it on his left palm. The sleeve of his kimono fell from his wrist, exposing cuts, both old and new. Quickly he pulled the sleeve back to its original position and looked around to make sure no one had seen them. He sighed, and once again looked back at the leaf. It was gone. Ritsu gasped and desperately began looking for it. After awhile, he gave up, and looked back outside, sadder than before.

Ding, ding, ding, ding.

Ritsu sighed and stood up. He heard someone run to the door. He guessed it was his mother. He could tell he had guessed right, when he heard her apologizing. Then he heard her say the name: Tohru. Ritsu heart skipped a beat and looked at the direction at the door and heard her voice. A smile appeared on his face and he ran to the end of the room. Ritsu was about to open the door when he hear more voices, Kyo's and Yuki's as well as Shigure's. The smile disappeared from his face. Ritsu took his hand away from the door and took a step backwards. Ritsu looked at the floor and gave a soft sigh.

"Welcome again," Ritz's mother said, her voice always cracking. She looked at Tohru and smiled. "So, Ms. Tohru, I heard you met my son, Ritsu. Is that true?"

"Oh, yes." Tohru nodded and began to say something but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry! I'll apologize to the whole world! I'm sorry for my son! He is a nice person deep down, he really is! He just a little confused! Please for give him! He doesn't know any better!"

"Wait! No!" Tohru tried to calm her down.

Ritsu began to walk away but heard his mother apologizing for him. He growled and ran down the hall. Once he goes to it, he looked at the ceiling and looked at a string. He pulled it and down came stairs. After he climbed them he pulled up the trap door and locked it. He walked to the back of the room where sat a mirror. Kneeling infrequent of it, he picked it up and looked in to it. He looked at his face, and quickly put it down, and looked away. Ritsu pushed the mirror to the other side of the room and looked at the floor. Ritsu tapped on one of the wooden boards and it sounded hollow. He smiled a soft smile and put his fingers under it and pulled it up. He looked in the hole and found a knife and a white silk cloth. Ritsu picked them both up and place the cloth on the floor and put the knife on his left wrist. Careful not to be his kimono stained, Ritsu put a lot of pressure on the knife and cut himself. He glided the knife across his veins. Then he dropped the knife and grabbed the cloth and covered the cut. The cut, being deeper than his usual one, bleed a lot and everything became bleary to Ritsu.

Ritsu swayed in and out for a few minuets and finally gained control over his body after five minuets. He dropped the cloth in to the hole and grabbed the mirror and as about to drop it in the whole but some of his long hair covered his eyes. Ritsu sighed and then had a thought. He put the knife to his hair and cut it. The hair hit the ground. Ritsu counted cutting his hair until it was a little longer than Shigure's. Ritsu then dropped the knife into the hole and covered it with the old piece of wood.

"Ritsu!" He heard his mother call.

Ritsu sighed and walked to the end of the room and pushed down the stairs, and climbed down. Once he got to the floor he pushed the trap door back up and headed to his calling mother.


	2. Red Handed

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry! I forgot to put a disclaimer up on my last**

**chapter! Forgive me! But...I don't own Fruits Basket, Ms. Natsuki Takaya does! I'm really sorry...I really am...Forgive me...**

**Chapter 2: Red handed**

Ritsu reached the room where his mother's voice had called him. He stood quietly behind the door, letting out a sigh Ritsu brought his hand up to his head and stroked his hair. Then he felt it. Something tickled down his arm. He glanced over and noticed that his cut was still bleeding, a lot! Ritsu gasped and pulled down his sleeve.

"RITSU!" A voice came and the door shot open. "RIT--!" his mother called out as she stood in front of her son. "Where have you been?" She asked softly then looked at his hair. "What did you do?"

"I...I cut it," he said simply and put his hands behind his back.

"..." She tried to say something, but nothing came out. After a few attempts, she just turned around and walked inside the room and started to apologize. "I'm so sorry! Forgive my son! He's just trying to fit in! Forgive him!"

Ritsu sighed and tried to ignore his mother. He walked into the room and bowed. "Hello Shigure-san. Hello Yuki-san, and you to Kyo-san. Good

morning...Ms.Honda..." he said and a slight blush appeared on his face.

Shigure nodded his head, Yuki smiled, and Kyo looked away. Tohru stood up and smiled that smile that Ritsu adored.

"Ritsu-san! Hello! I'm so glad to see you! And you cut your hair! it looks great!" She smiled happily.

Ritsu smiled and realized that his heart was racing.

Ritsu's mother looked up to see how pleased Tohru was to see her son, so she just stood and smiled. "Ritsu, dear, can you show Tohru to her room?"

Ritsu bowed his head and said, "yes. Ms. Honda, this way." Ritsu walked to the end of the room and picked up Tohru's bag, and opened the door for her. Once she got out she closed it and started to walk down the hall. "So, Ms.Honda...I'm sorry to pribe but...how long are you guys planning to stay for?"

Tohru shrugged. I'm not really sure but I believe Shigure is close to deadline, and that he's running away from his editor again." She smiled and shook her head, "I think he said about a week." She looked up at Ritsu as he showed her the way. "How are you? Why don't you visit anymore? Are you on vacation?"

Ritsu laughed, "so many questions. Well, let's see...I'm fine," he lied. As he lied his heart ached. "I don't visit because I don't have time." Another lie, another ache. "And I'm here because my mother is sick again." The truth, but his heart still ached. He forced a smile and sighed as he felt his heart pound. Ritsu decide not to talk, maybe the pain would stop.

"Ritsu are you ok? Does your chest hurt?" Tohru asked softly, and her eyes showing only worry.

Ritsu notice that he had put his hand over his heart. He looked into her deep brown eyes and a blush showed up on his face. Quickly he turned his head and he stopped at a door and opened it, "this is your room."

Tohru looked into it and a smile went across her face, "wow! It's so clean!" She gasped.

Ristu smiled, "well go on in."

Tohru smiled and said, "come on!" She grabed him by the left wrist.

Pain shoot through his whole body. The pain was so strong he felt like collapsing. Tohru had, unknowingly, grabbed right where his cut was.

Tohru pulled Ritsu into the room and dragged him to the window. she let go of his and rested her hands on the window ceil. "It's beautiful."

Ritsu brought his hand to his face and looked at his wrist. He noticed that his kimono was covered in blood. Gasping, he put his hand behind his back, and started to walk backwards.

"Oh, Ritsu. This is wonderful!" Tohru moved her hands away from the ceil and she looked it, and saw that it was covered in blood. Tohru looked at her hands and saw her hands, too, were covered in blood. Tohru stared at it for about a minuet the screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ritsu ran to her, "Ms...Tohru? What is it? What happened?"

Tohru fell to her knees, and stared to cry, "I'm bleeding! I don't even know how."

Ritsu went to his knees and took his sleeve and started to wipe her hand. "See, Ms. Honda? You don't have to cry. It isn't your blood." He looked at her and smiled.

Tohru stopped crying and blinked. "Then...who's...blood...is...it...?" Tohru looked at Ritsu's arm, and gasped. "Ritsu-san! You're bleeding!"

He flinched. "Uh...no...I mean...uh...it was...but..." Ritsu stood up and ran out of the room.

Tohru stood and ran after him. She got to the hall way and there was no sigh of him. She sighed and looked down at her red hand.

**A/N. Sigh! I'm so sorry it took forever to get the 2nd chapter up but, man! It was hard to write... Well I hope you liked it! And review!**


	3. Do you love her?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, though it might be cool to...but I don't. Oh...and to Night Fall...I would like to say I'm sorry for taking so long to get my chapters up and giving you all of these excuses. I'm so sorry! I really, really am.**

Chapter 3 "Do you love her?"

Ritsu walked to the end of the hall and looked at the wall standing in front of him. Looking to his left, Ritsu's eyes made their way to the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Ritsu pulled of his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He walked to the end of his room and knelt in front of a wooden dresser. Opening the dresser, he saw a small white cloth. He pulled it out, along with a kimono shirt. Taking the cloth in one hand he wrapped it around his left wrist. Once tying the cloth and picked up the kimono and slid it over his head. Pulling it down to his waist he let out a heavy sigh. Ritsu then bent over and picked up the other shirt and went to go wash it.

"So...Ms. Honda...What happened?" Yuki asked as he went to his knees to try and calm her down.

"Ritsu was bleeding! He had blood on his whole arm! I don't know where it came from! There was so much I even got some on my hands!" Tohru stated to sob. "I'm so scared..."

Yuki took out a wet rag and started to clean Tohru's hands and tried to calm her down. He had come running when he heard her scream. "Don't worry; I'll try to find out what is going on, ok? Here, let's try this, why don't you go to the hot springs? Try to enjoy yourself. That is why you are here."

"...Ok...I really hope everything is ok..." She said wiping her tears.

"Everything will turn out ok, don't worry, Ms. Honda." Yuki stood up and walked over to the door. As he opened it he looked back at her, "Ms. Honda? You should relax. Besides, it's your birthday tomorrow." And with that said, he walked out and closed the door.

"That's right...my birthday is tomorrow..."She said softly.

Ritsu walked out of the laundry room with the shirt in his hands. He turned the corner and bumped in to his mother. POOF! Ritsu's clothes fell around his small monkey body and he looked up at his mother. "Hello mother."

"Oh, Ritsu, I'm sorry, dear," said his mother, refraining herself from screaming "I'm sorry!" "What are you doing right now?" Before Ritsu could say anything, she continued, "Well tomorrow, we are going to have a party." Seeing the confused look on her son's face she decided to explain. "Well, as you know tomorrow is Ms. Tohru's birthday."

"IT IS!" Ritsu gasped. "I had no idea! I have to go and buy her something!" Ritsu transformed back to human. He pulled up his pants and looked at his mother blushing, "mother...Do you mind if I go buy her a gift?"

She raised an eye brow and smiled, "go ahead."

Ritsu smiled and mouthed the words, "thanks mother" and ran to his room to get his wallet.

Kyo walked to his room and slowly closed the door. He sighed and walked over to his backpack that sat on his bed. He looked around to make sure no one was in the room. Once he was sure about it, he put his hand in the bag and pulled out a small box. Looking around the room once more he smiled and lifted the top off. Looking inside the box his eyes made their way to Tohru's gift. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a silver locket. The locket had three words carved in to it. The words "I love you" shined in the sunlight. After he cleaned the already clean, locket he smiled and closed the box.

"Do love her?" Came Shigure's voice from behind him.

Kyo quickly shoved the box into his bag and spun around, "NO!" He yelled his face red as a tomato. "I don't love her!"

"Sure you don't." Shigure said, smiling his "ever knowing" smile. "That locket was just for Yuki, right?"

"No! I hate that damn rat!"

"Then who is it for? Ritsu?"

"No!"

"Then it's for his mother?"

"No!"

"I know! Then it's for me! Oh, Kyo you shouldn't have!"

"It's not for you! It's for Tohru!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure nodded, "yup, I knew it."

"..." Kyo couldn't say a word. The dog did it again! He got more information out of Kyo! Kyo picked up the bag and ran out of the room.

Yuki walked into his room and closed the door. He walked to his bed and sat down next to his backpack. Putting his hands in it he pulled out a small box. After opening the box he looked at Tohru's gift. A silver bracelet shined in the sunlight and Yuki smiled after reading the words "I love you".

"Do love her?" Came Shigure's voice from infront him.

Yuki looked up and smiled. "...Yes, I do..."

"You know, Akito will not allow you to be happy," Shigure said, sitting next to him.

"...I...I know..." Yuki closed the box and looked at Shigure's eyes. After putting the box in his back pack he said, "I...just want here to know what I feel."

Shigure patted his back. "Don't worry."

"So...Is that all?"

"..."Ritsu looked at the kimono he was going to buy, that the sales woman was holding up. The kimono was white with soft pink flowers. He looked up at her and asked what do you think?"

"Well...sorry for asking...Do you love her?"

"...Yes...I do! Yes, I love her! I love her more than life itself!" He said smiling.

She smiled and said, "Well then I think you should get her earrings, perhaps silver."

Ritsu smiled and nodded, "that will be perfect." He looked around until his eyes found a small pair of earrings that said love in Chinese. He picked those and paired for the dress and the earrings, and walked out of the store.


	4. Counting down the seconds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But I would like to say, this chapter may be a little boring and short, but do not worry! The next will be much better! So please enjoy and review! Oh, I would like to thank Nightfall for keeping me from falling…too…behind in my story and Magic and Sparkle for telling me those nice words. And of coarse Zuki-chan for being there for me!**

**Chapter 4 **

Ritsu was sitting at his desk and let out a soft sigh. He gave a quick glance out of the window and noticed the sun rising from behind the hot springs. He smiled and thought how beautiful it looked. Then another thought popped into his mind. "I have been up all night," he said. He rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Today, Ms. Honda will know." He looked at the box on his desk. Next to it was the doll that he bought himself. Sitting nicely inside the box was the white kimono and the earrings. Ritsu pushed back his chair and walked over to his closet. After he pulled out a nice outfit, he pulled off his.

Yuki sat on his bed holding on to the box with the bracelet inside. He slowly looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was rising. Realizing that he has been up all night, he smiled. He sighed out loud and said to himself. "Today is the day Ms. Honda will know." Then Yuki stood up and walked over to his back pack and pulled out one of his many nice out fits. After sitting it down nicely and making sure there were no wrinkles, he pulled off his shirt.

Kyo sat on the floor holding on to the box for dear life. Inside his box was the locket. And Kyo had made sure it was nicely inside. He sighed and then let out a groan as he shielded his eyes from the oncoming sun. Kyo realized that he hasn't gotten any sleep, walked over to his back pack and dug out his best looking clothes. (Which was hard to find?) Once he found them he carelessly tossed them on the floor and pulled off his shirt.

Tohru sat down on her bed and stretched out her arms. She smile and thought to herself 'that was the best sleep I ever had!' She looked out of the window and saw the sun had risen. She smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, right mom? That is what you would be telling me." She looked over at the photo of her mother and picked it up. "Good morning." Tohru, trying not to sound selfish smiled and said to her mom, "I wonder what I would be getting today." She giggled and jumped out of bed. "Finally, I'm seventeen!" She let out a big smile and walked over to her bag.

**A/N: Well, like I said, it was short and boring but it had to be put in. So oh well. And please review me and tell me what you think! - Till later, see ya!**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I would like to...anyway. I would like to thank all of you people who have read and reviewed my story. Thank you so much. Thank you all!**

Chapter 5 Happy Birthday!

Tohru walked out of the room only to find Shigure standing in front of her door. Tohru smiled and said happily, "hello, Shigure-san! Good morning."

"Good morning Tohru. Happy birthday!" Shigure smiled and handed her a wrapped up box.

Tohru smiled, "thank you Shigure!"

"Open it! Open it!" he pushed.

Tohru smiled and unwrapped the present. She pulled off the tape and slowly opened the box. Her smile faded as she notice what it was. She brought he gaze up for the gift and to Shigure. She looked back inside the box and inside was a bright pink thong and bra with feathers.

"Do you like it? Huh? Come on, try them on and let me see!" Shigure's smile faded as he felt someone grab his solders.

Yuki and Kyo pulled Shigure to the floor and they both punched him. "You sick perv!" They both yelled. Yuki stopped punching him and looked up at Tohru as Kyo kept hitting him. Yuki walked up to Tohru and took her hand, "come on Tohru, everyone is waiting for you."

"I'm sorry! I'm joking! Don't hit me anymore!" Shigure cried out.

"You better be!" Kyo yelled. He looked up and fallowed Yuki and Tohru into the other room followed by a battered Shigure.

Tohru walked in to the room and saw Ritsu and his mother. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure all went to place and all yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOHRU!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said happily! "I'm so excited."

Kyo looked around and decided he wanted Tohru to have his gift first. So, with gift in hand he ran over to her and held out the gift. "Here, open mine first."

Tohru smiled, "ok." She took the box and opened it. The pulled off the tape and pulled off the top. She looked in side and saw the silver locket with the words "I love you". "How beautiful!" Then Tohru read the three words. She looked up at Kyo, and found him blushing.

"I...I really do, Tohru..." He said softly.

"...Kyo..."

Ritsu was standing closest to them and he heard what Kyo had said, and saw the necklace. "No..."He said to himself.

Kyo smiled and ran back to where they all were standing.

Tohru closed the box and a slight box appeared on her face.

Yuki walked over to Tohru and gave her his gift. She smiled and took it. She unwrapped the box and took off the top. She stared at silver bracelet and smiled. "Shoma-kun. It's lovely." Again she noticed the three words "I love you". Quietly she looked up at him.

Yuki was blushing, "and I do...Ms. Honda..." He smiled and walked back to where they were.

Again Ritsu over heard and saw the gift. He looked at the floor as Tohru closed Yuki's gift.

Ritsu's mom gave Tohru new white shoes with a soft pink flower as the buckle, and Shigure gave her his real gift which was a white hair tie. She looked over at Ritsu and once he looked at her, she smiled.

"...Happy Birthday, Ms. Honda." He said softly. He handed the box to her and looked at the floor. Tohru put the box on the table and unwrapped it. She pulled off the top and gasped at the gift. Her eyes first notice the earrings. She picked them up and smile. "Beautiful!" Then she saw the kimono. Her brown eyes widened and she picked it up and brought it out of the box. The white silk shined in the sunlight. "Oh my god!" The silk shined like pearls and the flowers like blushing snowflakes.

Everyone along with Tohru was in awe.

"I'm...sorry if it is too big..." He said quietly.

After a minuet Tohru smiled, "I'll go try it on." She picked it up along with the earrings, necklace, bracelet and shoes. And ran off to her room.

Shigure looked at Ritsu. "Rit-chan? How much was that kimono?"

"...I don't remember...a lot?" Ritsu looked back at the floor, "I think...close to three thousand dollars... Maybe more...maybe less."

"What?" Kyo yelled. "Where did you get so much money!"

"I have a job, Kyo!" Ritsu snapped.

After a while they were all quiet and everyone (excluding Ritsu's mom) was imaging Tohru in the dress.

Kyo was the first to snap out of the thought. He looked around at everyone's thoughtful looks. Even though Kyo was annoyed that Yuki had the same face, he was pissed that Shigure was having the same or a worse thought. Kyo was about to hit Shigure until he heard the door open. Everybody turned and stared at the door.

Tohru walked in, and time stood still and a blush appeared on everyone's face, (excluding Ritsu's mom, again). Tohru smiled and said, "It was a perfect fit."

Ritsu was speechless, Kyo stuttered and Yuki smiled.

"Tohru," Shigure said, "you look like an angel!"

She blushed "thank you so much. I love your gifts. Thank you so much."

Ritsu looked up at Tohru and it hit him. She would never love him. The pain in his heart grew heart. Ritsu couldn't stand it anymore, looking at her beautiful face was destroying him from the inside. He closed his eyes and walked out of the room and went to his. He locket the door and closed the windows. Then he looked up at the roof and saw the atic door. He opened the door and went in.

The room was stuffy and smelled like mildew, a smell all too familiar to Ritsu. He turned on the light and found the mirror on the floor. Ritsu picked it up and looked into it. He saw his refection and something else he wasn't expecting. Shigure. Ritsu dropped the mirror and spun around. "Shi...Shi...Shigure-san! What are you doing here...How did you get in here? The door was locked."

"So, this is where you hide. It smells strange." He smiled, "why did you run off? Tohru thought you were upset."

"What does it matter? She will never feel what I feel."

"You love her?"

"...Yes..."

"How do you know?"

"Huh?"

Shigure sighed, "How do you know that she won't love you?"

Ritsu closed his eyes, "Because of them. Yuki and Kyo. I know she love one of them...and I'm just a...a...a monkey..." Ritsu sighed.

Shigure smiled, and sat next to him. "Well, do you know what's going on in her mind?" He glace Ritsu a few seconds then added, "no one is really sure who Tohru likes, and who knows, she might like you."

"...Really? Do you think so?" He sighed and thought maybe, just maybe.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 5. I hope you guys like it and please review. **


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Hello. I'm already on my sixth chapter! o and I wouldn't be writing it if it wasn't for all of you! Thank you for reading my story. You all make me so happy. Well I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 Confessions**

Ritsu looked at himself in the mirror. He imagined him how he looked in the past; long hair and always crying. Though his hair was growing back and was now hitting his shoulders, he thought he looked different. Though the question was, was different good, or was different bad? "Well", he said to himself, "if what Shigure says is true, that she will like any me...right?" He sighed and put the mirror down. "I need to know if she likes me for who I am and not for whom I'm trying to be...That is if she likes me at all."

Ritsu took off his "boy" kimono and pulled out a dress. He took one last look at the kimono on the floor and put on the dress. He pulled out a ribbon out of the dresser and tied up his hair. He looked into the mirror and let out a sad smile. "This is who I am..."

Tohru looked at all of her gifts. The necklace, the earrings, the bracelet, the dress, and the shoes and...Shigure's... (Which she was forced to keep)...and looked, again, at the necklace and the bracelet. Two people popped in to her mind, Kyo and Yuki. Though, after some time the only person left was...Kyo... She smiled as she felt her heart race. She looked in the mirror and imagined Kyo standing next to her. She put on the necklace with the locket and ran out of the room. She ran out of the hall and headed to Kyo's room. As she ran down the hall and right at that moment Ritsu walked out, and Tohru ran straight in to him.

POOF!

"Ow." Tohru looked and saw clothes spread under her. She picked up herself up on her hands and knees and looked at the floor under her. Then she noticed that lying under her, was a small brown monkey. "Ritsu! Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

POOF!

Ritsu transformed. Tohru, starring at his body, yelped and blushed. She pulled her hands from under her and covered her eyes. She lost her balance and fell on top of Ritsu, again.

POOF!

Again she pulled herself off him, "I'm so sorry!"

Ritsu looked up at her though his little monkey eyes. "Ms. Honda?"

POOF!

This time Tohru turned around. Ritsu shot up and quickly put the dress on his clothes as fast as he could. "I am so sorry, Ms. Honda! I'm so sorry." Ritsu fell to his hands and knees and put his head on the floor. "I'm sorry! I apologize to you! Forgive me! I should have watched where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

Tohru turned around and looked at Ritsu. She went to her knees and rested her hand on his head, "Ritsu?"

Ritsu looked up and by accident; his head went straight to her chest. Quickly he pulled it down and hit his head on the floor. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'll punish myself for you!"

Tohru, unsure of what just has happened looked confused.

Ritsu, feeling terrible slammed his head down onto the floor, and again and again.

"Ritsu!"

He did it again.

"Ritsu! Stop!"

He brought it down again and his head started to bleed a little.

"Ritsu! Please!" Tohru started to cry. As Ritsu pulled his head up and was about to bring down again Tohru put her hands on the floor. When Ritsu brought his head down, he hit her hands.

He looked up at her. "Ms. Honda...? Why did you do that...?"

"Don't hurt yourself! Please!" Tohru cried. "Why are you doing that? Why are you hurting yourself?"

"Ms...Honda...? Ritsu looked at the floor and whispered, "Because no one cares about me."

"..."Tohru heard those words and she stated to cry more."How can you say that? That no one cares about you?"

"It's true, Ms. Honda. No one does..." Ritsu's eyes filled with tears as he realized the truth. No one does... He thought.

"Rit-san. I care about you. I don't want you to feel like that. I care about you!"

"Why? Ms. Honda? Why?" He went to his knees. "Why do you care about me? No one else does! So why are you the only one!"

Tohru looked at him though her tears. She grabbed his hands. "Rit-san? Why are you acting like this? You weren't like this before!"

Ritsu pulled his hand away and brought them to his head, and then he pulled his hair.

"Ritsu! Stop! Stop it!" Tohru grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, "please!"

Ritsu tried to pull away but Tohru held them with a firm grip. He tried to pull away again but she pulled back. When she pulled, Ritsu he fell on the floor. Ritsu's head landed on Tohru's lap and she started to stroke his hair, and he struggled to get away.

"Please, Ritsu, listin to me." Her voice stopped him from struggling. "Ritsu...I care about you. You are my friend."

Pain stabbed him though the heart like a knife. "A...a friend...?"

"Yes. And you are nothing less," said Tohru.

"And nothing more." Ritsu said softly.

"Huh...?" Thoru asked.

Ritsu sat down and looked at Tohru in the eyes. He sighed and gathered all of the courage in him. "Ms. Honda...Tohru...You are more than a friend to me. You are a beautiful woman and the only woman and person who have made me feel loved, needed, and feel like a person, and not just a thing. Tohru...I love you so much. I want to be by your side until the day I die. I love you!"

"Ritsu..."

"And I know you don't love me but...me just...I just wanted you to know..." Ritsu stood up, slowly and without looking back, he walked into his room.

Tohru stood up after about a minute and quietly headed to Kyo's room.

**A/N: Ok...There was chapter 6. Sorry it took awhile but please read and review and tell me what you all think, I would love to hear! And I just want you to know I'm going on "vacation" so I won't update for a while. Sorry.**


	7. Confessions and Depressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Well, I'm still on vacation but I was able to find a computer with internet but there is no spell check so I'm really sorry for the mistakes. - Well, to make something straight about chapter 6. The reason Tohru went to Kyo's room, after Ritsu confessed his love for her, was because she didn't know what to do next. She felt bad and confused. I hope that's clear now. I'm sorry, I should have made it clear in the last chapter, sorry. **

**Chapter 7 Confessions amd Depressions**

Thoru sat next to Kyo on his bed. He looked up at her curiously Ever since she has gotten there about half an hour ago, she hasn't said a word. She just started to cry. Kyo knew something was wrong, though for some reason, until now, he hasn't said anything either.

"Tohru...what is the matter...?"

"..."

"Was it Shigure? Did he do something?"

Tohru shook her head, "No."

Kyo sighed, he was realived that Shigure didn't do anything but he was half hopping it was Shigure so he had a reason to beat him up. "Did Yuki say something?"

"No."

"Well, then what is it? Please tell me." Kyo urged.

"...I don't know what to do..." She said between her sobs.

"What do you mean?" He asked worried.

"...You, Sohma-kun, and Ritsu like me..."

Kyo nodded. He had a feeling about Yuki but he had no idea that Ristu liked her too.

"And I don't want Sohma-kun or Ritsu to be heart broken," Tohru forced herself to stop crying.

Kyo nodded. Then he stopped, "Wait. Yuki and Ritsu? What about me?" He asked, trying not to sound selfish.

"...Kyo...I love you..." Tohru smiled softly.

Kyo blushed, "M...me! You love me?"

Tohru nodded. "I have always loved the cat, and now that I have met him...I fell in love with you." She smiled and looked down to her lap. "But now...I have to tell Shoma-kun and Ritsu...so please excuse me." Tohru walked out of the room and closed the door. Tohru slowly walked to Yuki's room as if she was walking to her death. Once she reached his door she hesitated then knocked on the softly.

Yuki opened the door. "Ms. Honda? Wow...um what's up? I...I mean, how are you?" He looked at her face and noticed she was crying. Yuki's heart dropped, as if he knew what she was going to say.

"Sohma-kun...look, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm just going to tell you straight forward..." She said crying again.

Yuki sighed and looked down. "You...love Kyo...don't you?"

"Sohma-kun, I'm so sorry! I--!"

Yuki put his finger on her lips and shook his head. Holding back a tear he said, "Kyo...he's the cat. And you love the cat...I under...stand..."

"Sohma-kun...?"

Yuki shook his head and smiled. "Ms. Honda...we are still friends...right?"

Tohru smiled, happy that he understood. "Yes, of coarse!" She went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheeck and ran off.

Yuki walked into his room and closed the door. He looked at the floor and covered his eyes and started to sob.

**A/N: Ok. There was chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it, so pleasereview and tell me what you think.**


	8. Accedent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Haha! Sorry, I was listing to Chopsuey from System of a Down, and I just remembered something my friend showed me. Haha...- good times... **

**Chapter 8: Accident**

Tohru looked around for Ritsu. She had spent the last half an hour looking for the monkey. She searched in her room, Kyo's, Yuki's, Shigure's, the kitchen, the bathrooms, every where. But he was nowhere to be found. Letting out a sigh, Tohru decided she should take a break. She was visiting the hot springs and so far she had only gone once. Smiling sadly she walked to her room, got a towel, and her mother's photo and walked to the springs.

Ritsu looked around to make sure noone was around, and once he made sure it was safe, he walked silently to his room. After closing the door behind him, Ritsu let out a soft sigh and forced himself to remember what happened only an hour ago.

I told her. He told himself.

I told her what was killing me for so long. Why? Why! Why did I? I'm a fool. A big fool. She'll never love me. Never. How can she love me? I'm nothing! I'm not good looking, I'm not smart, I'm a coward, and I'm pathetic! I'm nothing but a loser! I'm stupid, ugly, and an idiot! Why!

Ritsu covered his face with his hands and fell to his knees. He could his the tears stinging his eyes.

NO! Don't cry, Ritsu! You have to pull yourself together! Stop it! Get over it! She'll never love you! Get it through your head! There is no point in crying! Crying is just going to push her away! So stop it!

Ritsu pushed the palm of his hands hard against his eyes. He sobbed silently until he felt the tears had gone. Ritsu let his body fall to the floor and he lay there, thinking.

Well...I can do a few things. I...I can ignore her. Stop being her friend...or I can help her...I can help her with the one she really loves...Yeah...I think I should do that. Who ever she chooses...I'll be there...To make a sure nothing happens to break them up.

Ritsu let out a smile. That is what I will do.

He smiled and brought himself to his knees. And thought to himself. I'll go tell her, but not now. My body hurts. Ritsu brought his hand to his heart. I'll take a bath in the springs.

Ritsu walked to his wooden dresser and pulled out a towel. He glanced at the small doll on his desk. He smiled at it and walked out of his room. He quietly but quickly walked over to the springs. Once he reached them he took of his kimono and took a quick shower to rinse off any dirt he had on him. He folded his clothes and walked to the edge of the spring with the towel rapped around his waist.

Once he reached it, he took off the towel and stepped in. Moaning happily he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could feel the steam floating around him and the still water around his soft skin. Sighing heavily he felt the water shift around his body. Opening his eyes he looked around but saw nothing but the rocks. Ristu shrugged it off but then felt the water shift again. Was someone else inside the springs also? Ritsu decided to go check. He swam to where the rocks were and climbed the rocks to and he looked at the other side. Ritsu blinked and his face turned red as he stared at the other person.

Tohru stood only a few feet away. She was knee deep in the springs. Her soft skin was flushed by the hot water.

Ritsu stared at Tohru. "She...She...She's naked..." Ritsu turned around and started to climb down the rocks. The figure of Tohru popped in to his mind and he blushed and slipped down the rocks.

SPLASH!

Tohru heard the splash and wandered over to the rocks. She climbed up and started into it. She waited awhile and after nothing happened she decided to check herself. She crawled over to the other side and slipped in to the water. The water hit her at her hips. She was about to cover herself when instantly Ritsu pulled himself out of the water. They both stared at each other for a few second seconds. Then Tohru blushed turned around.

"Ah! Ms. Tohru! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to do this! I promise I didn't know you were there!" Ritsu turned around. He cursed himself. He hated that he even thought about coming to relax himself. There was noway to forgive himself for what he had done. He had to punish himself what he–

"Ritsu?"

"I'm sorry! Ms. Tohru. Don't worry this won't be forgiven! I'll punish myself now!" Ritsu ran out of the water and grabbed his clothes. Tying on the towel around his waist he ran to his room.

"Ritsu? Wait!" Tohru turned around. "Don't hurt yourself! Please!" She wanted to run after him but she was naked. Reluctantly, she went to put on her robe.

Ritsu ran into his room. He threw his clothes onto the floor and pulled open the dresser and looked for pants and a shirt. Once he found them, he forced them on and grabbed a pair of shoes. He looked at the doll on his desk.

"Stop it. Stop looking at me! I didn't me to see her. Stop it!" Ritsu yelled at the doll. "Stop It!" Ritsu picked up the doll and threw it at the wall, and it shattered into thousands of pieces. And in turn, Ritsu ran out of his room. As he ran out of the hallway he bumped into Shigure.

"Hey. Oh, Ritsu? Why are you–?"

"Get out of my way!" Ritsu shoved past Shigure and then bumped in to Kyo. "Move!" And he pushed Kyo into Yuki who walked out of his room.

"Watch it!" Kyo yelled as he and Yuki fell to the floor.

"Ritsu?" Shigure asked.

Ritsu ran out of the hall and out of the house.

Kyo picked himself off of Yuki and looked at Shigure. Yuki stood up and rubbed his thigh. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure." Shigure said.

Then out of nowhere Tohru ran into the hall. "Where is Ritsu?"

"He just ran out side," Kyo said.

"Why are you wet, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked.

Tohru ran out of the house and (hopefully) ran in the direction she thought Ritsu went.

**Disclaimer: Alright. There is chapter 8. sigh Man! That was fun...wasn't it? sigh I want to sleep... Well, anyways, I hope you liked it and please review it! Thanks! Sorry about the disappointment most of you got. You see, a confession if you like, I never ment for Tohru and Ritsu to be together...sorry...please forgive me. **


	9. News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I did but I don't. No use crying over something like that. And just a side note, I suck at writing fighting scenes (I'm not a fighter.) **

**Chapter 9: News**

A few hours have passed and Ritsu returned back to the house. Taking off his shoes, he let out a sigh and walked inside. He turned the corner and bumped into Yuki and Kyo. "Oh. Hello Yuki-chan. Hello Kyo-chan. Can I help you?"

"Where is she?" Kyo asked.

"Who?"

"Ms. Honda," replied Yuki.

"Oh. I don't know, I haven't seen her since I let a few hours ago...Why?" Ristu asked.

"Oh, Rit-chan, you have returned." Shigure said as he walked into the room. "You wouldn't guess what I just saw on the t.v."

"What! Spit it out don't keep us guessing!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't yell Kyonkichi." Shigure said, acting like he was the victim.

"..."

"Well, it was all over the news. There is a gang of ten or so men kidnaping and killing young woman around this area." Replied Shigure.

Kyo and Yuki looked at one other and nodded. Then they both turned around and ran out the door. Ritsu turned ad ran to a different direction.

Kyo and Yuki ran down the street both thinking the same thing, "Please, Tohru (Ms. Honda) be ok!" As they ran down the street, a car had stopped in front of them. The window rolled down.

Ritsu sat in the driver's seat. "Come on!"

Kyo and Yuki looked at one other and got in.

Ritsu drove around for hours. They took turns, went through back streets, drove though alleyways, and even asked people if they had seen Tohru.

Nightfall was falling on them as they stopped at a back street. Kyo stormed out of the car and slabbed the door shut so hard the car shook.

"We'll never find her this way! We should split up!" Kyo yelled.

"We have checked everywhere." Yuki closed the car door once he got out. "Where do you think we should start."

"I donno!" Kyo yelled and kicked a can.

"This is my fault." Ritsu said to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and called Shigure. Once Shigure picked up his phone, Ritsu asked if Tohru had returned.

"No," Shigure said, with a grim voice. "But I called Tori, Aya, Kagura, and Shishou. They all are looking for her." then he hung up.

Ritsu shoved his cell back into his pocket, and stepped out of the car. "She hasn't come back yet but Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, and Master Shishou are all looking for her."

Kyo and Yuki both let out a sigh. Yuki looked op and saw a old factory. "Do you think?"

"It's worth a check." Kyo said. He and Yuki walked over to the old building.

Ritsu fallowed them. As he did he pulled out his cell phone and put it on vibrate, and dropped it in his pocket. Once he reached the factory Yuki and Kyo were already up on the roof.

"Ritsu. Up here. Come look." Yuki whispered and waved him up.

Ritsu sighed and looked for the best way up. Taking about ten minuets, Ritsu finally reached the top. Breathing heavily he looked through the window and sure enough, there was Tohru.

She was sitting on a chair, her hands tied behind her back. She was crying and there was about five men standing around her. One or two men walked in and out of view.

"Ok." Kyo said. "Shigure said there was about twenty people."

"He said ten," corrected Yuki, looking down.

"What ever." Kyo said under his breath. "Well, that is better odds. Ok. You see the five around Tohru, I'll get those. If there are five more, you will get those. If they have any weapons, try to get those down first. Ok? We can't allow Tohru to get hurt." Kyo said.

"What can I do?" Asked Ritsu.

Kyo looked at Ritsu. "I forgot you were here. Ok, you use your phone and call the cops. Tell them were we are and when you are done, save Tohru. Do not let her get hurt. Save her or die trying, do you understand?" Kyo said, slowing down the last few words.

Ritsu looked down. He let out a deep sigh and nodded. "I understand."

"How do we get in?" Yuki asked as he saw Kyo studying the width of the glass and guessing the height from the roof to the floor.

"We jump. I'll go first." Kyo said standing up. He was a bout to go when he thought it might work to there advantage if he landed on someone. So he waited until he saw someone walk right under him. He looked over at Yuki, and smirked. "Don't run away." And he was gone through the glass. He fell down about twenty feet and landed on the man.

The man fell under Kyo's weight and passed out. Kyo instantly got up and jumped on the closet man.

Yuki looked over a Ritsu and nodded, "Don't let us down." And he too, jumped.

Ritsu pulled out his cell and dile.

Yuki landed on the man (that Kyo fell on) and stood. He looked at Kyo who was fighting to men at once and he looked at Tohru who had stopped crying. Yuki smiled at her and then notice there was some movement in the shadows. Yuki ran past Kyo and Tohru and disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N: Ok! There it is. Sorry, I really suck at fighting scenes. I'll get help from someone who knows what the are talking about in the next chapter. Chao!**


	10. The Rescue

**A/N: So...I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Well, sorry for taking so long but I had a few things to take care of, and believe me, a nice long nap. Anyways, you know the drill, I don't own it...so let's get on to the story! Oh, and just something on my deffence, I never ment Ritsu to end up with Tohru, so, I'm very sorry if I led you guys to thinking in that (which I know I did.) I am sorry. **

**Chapter 10 The Rescue**

Kyo dodged a poorly aimed punch from the man on his left as he elbowed the man's nose and with a sickening crack, he fell to the ground. Kyo turned his attention to the man on his right. He did a forward sweep kick which knocked the man to the ground and Kyo put him into a neck hold and was about to snap his neck when Ritsu yelled.

"Kyo you can't kill him! Not in front of Tohru! (Plus this is a "T" rated fic!)"

"Call the cops!"

"I did but they put me on hold!"

"Then save Tohru!" Kyo yelled and jumped on a upcoming man.

"Ok." Ritsu said, more to himself than Kyo. He looked down the hole and quickly jumped down. He landed cat like in front of Tohru. He stood to untie her but was pulled back by the neck. A man with thick arms pulled Ritsu away from Tohru and tighten his hold around his neck. Ritsu pulled the man by the collar of his shirt and threw him over his shoulder. The man fell into another other holding a gun.

Yuki turned and kicked a gang member into the wall. Yuki looked around him and saw eight people lying around him, including the three he took out. He looked up at Ritsu and saw him untying Tohru. "Hurry up, Ritsu!" He called out.

Ritsu nodded and picked up his pace.

Yuki looked at Kyo just in time to see Kyo hit the ground, bleeding from the side of his head. Kyo layed still as a gang member holding a steel pole advanced on him. Yuki ran over to Kyo's aid and knocked the man to the ground. Once he made sure that he was down for good, he turned to Kyo. "Kyo? Are you alright? Kyo!"

Kyo moaned and looked up at Yuki dazed. "Don't...touch...me..." He said and tried to stand up.

"Here, let me help." Yuki put Kyo's arm around his neck and pulled Kyo to his feet. "Ritsu, lets go!"

"Right!" Ritsu finally untied the knot and pulled Tohru to her feet. "Come quickly, Ms. Tohru." He took Tohru by the hand and pulled her as he ran to reach Yuki and Kyo.

Suddenly the sound of a gun shot was heard and Yuki fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru cried and as she saw that Yuki had been shot in the shoulder. Tohru ran to him and went to her knees. "Are you alright! Sohma-kun!"

"My...shoulder!" Yuki forced himself to say, and he grabbed it. "It hurts!"

"Don't move." Came a voice from behind.

Ritsu and Tohru turned around and looked at the new comer.

The man behind them was holding a gun (which was pointed at Yuki.) He moved his gun at Ritsu. "Give me the girl or die."

Ritsu held his ground, "Why do you want Ms. Tohru!" He said and he could hear his voice breaking.

"..."The man decided he could revel his plan. "She would make me a good deal in the black market. You don't come across innocent girls like this much. Now, give her to me!"

Ritsu didn't move.

"Give her to me!" He yelled and pulled the trigger.

Yuki gave another cry as a second bullet made contact with his other shoulder.

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru cried. "Please Ritsu-san!"

"Give me the girl or I will kill the two boys and yourself." He pointed his gun at Ritsu.

Ritsu flinched. Ritsu then heard Kyo's voice in his mind. _Save Tohru. Do not let her get hurt. Save her or die trying, do you understand?_ Ritsu breathed in deep and held his ground.

"Fine! Then I'll kill all of you!" The man yelled and pointed his gun at Tohru and pulled the trigger.

Tohru screamed and closed her eyes tight. For a while nothing happened. Slowly, Tohru opened her eyes and gasped. "RITSU!" She screamed as more gunshots were heard.

Ritsu fell to his hands and knees. "Ah..." He moaned. He looked up at Tohru and gave a soft, sad smile.

"Ritsu!" Tohru yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

The man walked over to Ritsu and placed the head of his gun at the base of Ritsu's head. "Tsk, tsk. Look at you now. What have you accomplished? You got yourself killed. Now, I will finish you off and the other two boys and take the girl anyways. Do you have any last words, before I send you to hell?"

Ritsu slowly looked into Tohru's eyes. "I...love you...Ms. Tohru..."

The man laughed and before he knew it Ritsu had got to his feet and plunged a glass form the window into the man's neck. "I'll see you in hell, you basterd!" Ritsu yelled.

The man fell to his knees and sank slowly to the ground, Ritsu followed.

"Ritsu!" Tohru cried and ran to him. She pulled him away form the man and looked into Ritsu's eyes. "Why! Ritsu! Why!"

Ritsu smiled again and touched her face, with a trembling hand. "I'm so...sorry for...everything that I...have done...Ms. Tohru...I love...you. But I want you to be happy...most of all... Please...don't... mourn over...me for...too long...Good...bye...my...sweet...angel..." Ritsu's eyes closed and his hand fell from Thoru's cheek and landed soflty on the ground.

**A/N: hides under the computer desk slowly peeks to see if the knives were finished being thrown Ok. Just to let you know, the sorty is not over. There is one last chapter but someone reading this story has found out the ending before it was written, (I won't say her name) so she made me change the ending. So what I'm going to do is put two endings. The original and the one she wanted. So I will try with all of my might to put the up at the same time. Allright? Well, please review...but try not to be too mean. If you want to yell at me, feel free to do it through email, and it's always up on my profile, ok? Thanks.**


	11. Good Bye

**A/N: Ok. I don't own it. Alright, this is the original ending, so it was the one I planned on only putting up. But that's alright I guess. I also wanted to thank each and every one of you for reading my story, and I know the chapters were short and the large gap between chapters and all of the mistakes and out of character personalities, but thank you so much for reading it through all of that.**

**Chapter 11 (original ending) Good bye**

Tohru stared at Ritsu. She felt the tears sting her eyes. She slowly shook him and then clasped a hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth. "No! Not again! Ritsu! Just like Mom! Just like Mom! Why! Ritsu! Please no! No! Ritsu! Ritsu! Why! Why! No!"

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked as he slowly made his way toward her. He went to his knees and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"Ritsu's gone! Yuki! He's gone!" Tohru covered her eyes again.

Yuki looked up and saw Ayame, Hatori and Shigure had come running toward them. The three of them stopped and stared at Ritsu. Ayame looked away and tried to hold in his tears, Shigure slowly walked over to see if Kyo was alright and Hatori knelt next to Ritsu. He placed a hand on Ritsu's shoulder.

Hatori shook his head slowly.

Everyone looked up mournfully.

"Someone...call Shisho and Ritsu's mom. Tell them we found him but...we were too late."

Ayame and Shigure both grabbed their phones and dialed a different number.

"Are you ready? Tohru?" Shigure asked, uncertain.

Tohru nodded, and quietly asked, "Are we going to meet Shoma-kun and Kyo-kun over there?"

"Yeah. They are waiting for us now. Come on. If you're ready, it's time to go..."

Tohru nodded, as more silent tears fell from her eyes. She followed Shigure out of the house and into the car. As he closed the door he glanced at Tohru as she sat. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Tohru? Are you sure you want to go?"

She nodded. "I...I want to see...him one last...time..." She wiped her eyes and smiled sadly. Shigure sighed and put the car into reverse. He drove out of the driveway and onto the road. He glanced once more at Tohru and put the car in drive and drove to the Sohma Estate.

Once Shigure parked the car, he looked once again at Tohru. She wiped her eyes for the fifth time since she got into the car and without looking at Shigure, she opened the car door and got out. She looked up at the Estate and saw Yuki and Kyo both waiting for her at the door. They both smiled sadly as she walked up to them.

"We...have decided to put our differences aside...Ms. Honda...for your sake," Yuki said.

"Yeah. I won't fight with Yuki anymore...for you..." Kyo said reluctantly.

Tohru began to cry again. She made a movement to hug them but stopped, and instead covered her face with her hands.

Shigure walked up to the three and quietly said. "We are going to be late."

Yuki and Kyo took Tohru by the hand and lead her inside the Estate. They led her to the back, to a large garden. Tohru looked up to see Momiji standing next to Haru, crying softly. Kisa with Hiro; she was also crying as Hiro stood, not knowing what to do. Kagrua stood away from the group with her head bowed willing the tears to stop. Hatori was siting next to Ayame, none crying but both in silence. There was the beautiful woman with long black hair standing off in the very farthest wall, that Tohru had never seen. And young man with reddish-brown hair, standing behind Akito, half hidden in shadow; whom Tohru had never met in her life either. She looked up and saw Ritsu's casket, with his mother kneeling next to it.

Tohru walked over to the casket and willed herself not to cry. The casket was open and Ritsu laid inside, with a peaceful look in his face. Tohru's knees bucked from under her. She grabbed hold of the coffin to keep herself form falling. She stared into Ristu's pale face and she could no longer hold back here tears. As they poured out of her eyes, she ran her hand over Ritsu's face and whispered, "Good bye..."

**A/N: Alright, that's the last chapter.** **But you could always read the alternate ending if you haven't yet. I would like to thank you all for reading my story. Every single one of you. Thanks so much.**


	12. Hello, Once Again

**A/N: I don't own it. Ok. Here is the rewritten ending. Sorry it started the same as the last chapter but whatever. I hope you liked the story even though it didn't go like you wanted it.**

**Chapter 11 (changed ending) Hello, Once Again**

Tohru stared at Ritsu. She felt the tears sting her eyes. She slowly shook him and then clasped a hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth. "No! Not again! Ritsu! Just like Mom! Just like Mom! Why! Ritsu! Please no! No! Ritsu! Ritsu! Why! Why! No!"

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked as he slowly made his way toward her. He went to his knees and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"Ritsu's gone! Yuki! He's gone!" Tohru covered her eyes again.

Yuki looked up and saw Ayame, Hatori and Shigure had come running toward them. The three of them stopped and stared at Ritsu. Ayame looked away and tried to hold in his tears, Shigure slowly walked over to see if Kyo was alright and Hatori knelt next to Ritsu. He placed a hand on Ritsu's shoulder.

Hatori gasped, "He's alive!"

Everyone looked up. "What?"

"Quickly call Shisho! Now!"

Ayame and Shigure both grabbed their phones and dialed Shisho's number.

"Are we going now?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. Give me one more second." Shigure said as he pulled the car keys out of the sink. He walked to the door and put his shoes on as Tohru came running down the stairs with a bag in her hands. "Ready?" He asked her.

Tohru nodded. "Yup. Let's go!" She smiled and ran out to the car.

Shigure smiled and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the car and smiled again as he saw Tohru already sitting in it. Shigure sat in the drivers seat and put the car into reverse. He drove out of the driveway and onto the road. He glanced once more at Tohru and put the car in drive and drove to the Sohma Estate.

Once Shigure parked the car, he looked once again at Tohru. Shw smiled really big and jumped out of the car. She looked up at the Estate and saw Yuki and Kyo both waiting for her at the door. They both smiled as she ran up to them. She wanted to hug them but at the last moment she held herself, but settled with a "how do you feel?"

"Oh, I feel much better Ms. Honda. Thanks for asking. How go you feel?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine. About you, Kyo?"

"I'm fine..." He whispered.

"Good. How is Ritsu? Is he ok?" Tohru asked a little concerned.

"He's fine, and he's waiting for you. Come Ms. Honda."

Yuki and Kyo took Tohru by the hand and lead her inside the Estate. They led her to the back, to a large garden. Tohru looked up to see Momiji talking to Haru. Kisa with Hiro; she was also talking happily. Kagrua stood next to Shisho talking and laughing loudly. Hatori was siting next to Ayame, looking annoyed as Ayame was speaking very loudly, ("So then I said 'you are a size A not a size B. But then he said ' oh, I thought I was a size B.'" And he laughed loudly as Hatori shock his head and sighed. Shigure smiled and went to them to say hello. There was the beautiful woman with long black hair standing off in the very farthest wall, that Tohru had never seen. And young man with reddish-brown hair, standing behind Akito, half hidden in shadow; whom Tohru had never met in her life either. She looked up and saw Ritsu sitting next to his mother and when he looked up and saw Tohru, a bright smile broke across his face.

He went to his feet and slowly walked toward Tohru. She noticed that he was walking with a painful halt to every other step. She looked back to his face and noticed that even though he was in pain he was truly happy. He reached her and smiled.

"Hi..."He said breathing hard, "how...how are you? Are you hurt?"

Tohru shook her head and felt a small tear roll down her cheek. Ritsu placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tear away. Tohru smiled and said softly, "Hello...once again..."

**A/N: Alright, that's the last chapter.** **I really hoped I didn't disappoint you all too much. I would like to thank you all for reading my story. Every single one of you. Thanks so much.**


End file.
